Angie/Gallery
Images of Angie. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-714.jpg|"Morning! Can I help you?" Angie with her whale client.jpg Angie doodling her love for Oscar.jpg|Angie doodling her love for Oscar OH MY GOSH! Hi Oscar.jpg|"OH MY GOSH! Hi Oscar!" Oscar snatches Angie's phone.png|Oscar snatches Angie's phone Angie the drama queen.jpg|Angie dramatically pretending to jab herself in the heart with her pen. Shark Tale Angie and Oscar.png Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-880.jpg|"Oscar, instead of getting in Mr. Sykes' face with another one of your get-rich-quick schemes, go do something you're actually good at: your job. Which, by some miracle, you still have." Angie gives Oscar her grandma's pearl to get him out of Debt from Sykes.jpg|Angie gives Oscar her grandma's pearl to get him out of debt from Sykes Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4553.jpg|Angie assumes that Oscar's proposing to her Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.jpg|He opens the box to reveal...her grandma's pearl made into a necklace Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4669.jpg|Angie heartbroken upon seeing Oscar going out with Lola Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-6105.jpg|"Oscar you forgot...''your shark.' Angie confronts Oscar About bringing Lenny in the storage room.png|Angie confronts Oscar having Lenny in the warehouse shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg|YOU LIED! EVERYBODY THINKS YOU "SLAYED THE SHARK!" What'd you expect you just take credit for killing a shark and everything be fine.jpg|"What'd you expect? You just take credit for killing a shark, and then everything be fine and dandy for the rest of your life?" Angie witnessing Lola forcefully kiss Oscar in front of the cameras.jpg|Angie furiously sees Lola forcefully kiss Oscar Big dumb dummyhead.jpg|"I swear sometimes I wanna take your big dumb dummy head and just...GRRNA!!!" Before the money and before the fame.jpg|"Before the money and before the fame...before the lie." You were a somebody now you're nothing.jpg|"To me you were a somebody, Oscar. But now you're nothing...but a fake a sham a con. You're a joke." Angie calling Oscar out on Putting his lies and selfishness before her.jpg|Angie knew that Oscar had had this goal since childhood because of selfishness. Angie releasing Stress.jpg|Angie weeping Angie held hostage by Don Lino.png|Angie arranged by Lola to be held hostage by Lino Angie vomited out of Lenny.jpg|Lenny vomits out Angie Angie washed away by the suds.jpg Angie literally stuck in a bubble.jpg|Angie literally stuck in a bubble. Somebody needs to get me outta the bubble.jpg|"Somebody needs to get me out of the bubble. TODAY!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8884.jpg|Angie begins to leave, believing Oscar will continue to live a lie... Angie Amazed that Oscar confessed.jpg|Angie amazed Oscar confessed the truth Angie moves in closer to the crowd.jpg|Angie moves in closer Angie smiling widely upon Oscar returning her feelings.jpg|Angie grins widely, hearing Oscar return her feelings towards him. Joe using kissing puppetsin front of Angie & Oscar .jpg|Crazy Joe using smooching puppets in front of them Joe you're not helping!.jpg|Angie shrugs off the embarrassment more quickly than Oscar does. 640px-Angie_Kisses_Oscar.jpg|"Oh come here, You big dumb, dummy head!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9308.jpg|"C'mon everyone's waiting...Mr. Manager." Sykes & Oscar's Walewash is now open.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9351.jpg Party pump pumpin.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9429.jpg|Angie dances in her office Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9445.jpg|Angie impressed by the Shark customers Oscar and Angie dancing on the Whale Wash sign.jpg|Oscar & Angie dancing on the Whale Wash sign Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6315.jpg Renee Zellweger Angie.jpg Oscar_&_Angie_Dancing.jpg Category:Character galleries